Crimson love letter: así debería ser
by komorebichaan
Summary: Esta es mi versión de cómo debería desarrollarse la historia de Kazuha Toyama y Heiji Hattori durante la película 21.
1. Capítulo 1

Está vez sería la definitiva. Llevaba intentando hacerlo desde el incidente en el puente de Ebisu, por activa y por pasiva. Había buscado mil y un sitios, a cada cual más espectacular, para que no olvidara aquel día: el día en el que él le diría sus sentimientos por ella. Kazuha era muy especial para él, y merecía recordar un lugar que le hiciera justicia.

También había pasado mucho tiempo eligiendo las palabras adecuadas, pero, ¿cómo expresar con palabras todo lo que ella le hacía sentir? Nunca nadie había conseguido provocar en él lo mismo que ella, pues solo con mirarse, un calor inundaba su estómago, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara y formar una sonrisa, porque no había forma de no sonreír cuando se trataba de ella. Cuando sus manos se rozaban, no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir la piel de la chica contra la suya, y desde hacía poco tiempo, había desarrollado una extraña manía de agarrarla de la mano en momentos íntimos, aquellos que no necesitaban para ser especiales mucho más que una conversación profunda y alguna que otra mirada fugaz en el momento adecuado para que sus ojos se encontraran. Era entonces cuando Heiji empezaba a acercarse poco a poco a ella y la agarraba la mano. Probablemente para transmitirle que la comprendía, que estaba escuchándola, que no parara nunca de hablar. Daba igual lo que le estuviera contando, ya fuera sobre el tiempo en Osaka, sobre música, estudios o sobre ella misma; lo único que pedía era que nunca parara el sonido de su voz. Y desde hacía unos días hasta ahora, ya no soltaba su mano cuando terminaba de hablar, y ella tampoco se quejaba. La primera vez, simplemente se quedó estática, pero conforme lo iba haciendo más veces, comenzó a apretar su mano. La última vez, después de hacer esto, Kazuha miró a Heiji y le sonrió, y el chico pudo jurar que nunca podría querer más a nadie. Esa sonrisa no podía compararse con ninguna, y menos esos sentimientos que despertaba en él. Por eso, él también sonrió de vuelta y tiró de su mano para perderse por las calles de Osaka.

Aquella tarde de domingo, Heiji había ido a buscar a Kazuha para llevársela a dar un paseo. Era la última semana de vacaciones de verano y, aunque a principios de esta época se prometió que iba a declararse a Kazuha, las oleadas de caso le habían mantenido ocupado durante todo el período estival. Viendo esto, el chico decidió buscar una buena excusa para tener al menos una semana libre: estudios. Quería reforzar sus conocimientos adquiridos en el curso anterior. Sí, esa era la mejor opción. Así, aunque tuviera que pasar todo el tiempo en su cuarto para que su padre no sospechara de su mentira, podía quedar con Kazuha al final de cada tarde. Apenas la había visto durante aquel verano, y por muy mágicos que fueran sus pocos encuentros, no podía evitar querer verla más y más, sentirla todos los días. La chica, aunque no se había aburrido durante sus vacaciones, también le echaba de menos.

El teléfono de Kazuha sonó a las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Sí?

-Buenos días Kazuha, soy Heiji

-Buenas.- respondió la chica, aún un poco adormilada.

-Oye, ¿tienes algo qué hacer esta tarde?-

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo en especial hoy?- preguntó Kazuha. Después de las pocas veces que se habían visto aquel verano, ya se le hacía raro que no tuviera algún motivo concreto para llamarla.

-No, la verdad es que quiero verte.- Dijo Heiji sin pensar. Aunque era verdad que aquellas vacaciones no se habían encontrado muchas veces, en sus pocas salidas juntos habían desarrollado una especie de "conexión especial" entre ambos, más de lo que ya era antes. Ahora no les daba miedo mostrarse algo más cariñosos con el otro, a pesar de que siguieran riñendo como antes, no les importaba abrazarse, mirarse, agarrarse la mano de vez en cuando, o incluso darse algún que otro beso en la mejilla cuando la situación lo requería. Habían descubierto que no había nada de malo en ello, es más, era muy reconfortante.

Aún sabiendo esto, Kazuha no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharle decir esto. -Yo también.- fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Me alegra oírlo. ¿Qué te parece si voy a buscarte a tu casa sobre las siete?

-Genial. ¿y qué haremos?

-Eso es una sorpresa. Solo te digo que te pongas guapa y avises a tus padres de que vamos a llegar un poco tarde, pero diles que no se preocupen, yo te llevaré a casa. Créeme, va a ser especial.

-Está bien Heiji. Te espero a las siete.

-Hasta esta tarde.- y seguidamente colgó.

Heiji, después de pensar durante unos minutos delante de la casa de los Toyama qué hacer, decidió llamar al portero. Al poco, se escuchó una especie de pitido y el chico empujó la puerta para acceder a la casa. A diferencia de la suya, era un edificio de estilo occidental. La fachada era de color blanco, y a la izquierda de esta había unos ventanales que daban al salón en la parte derecha estaba la puerta principal, y la parte superior, ya que en la parte izquierda había una gran terraza. La casa estaba rodeada por un jardín y un seto.

Cualquier persona normal hubiera llamado también a la puerta principal, pero a Heiji no le hacía falta. Tenía tal confianza con aquella familia que eso ya no era necesario. Simplemente empujó la puerta e ingresó en el interior.

-¡Kazuha!- la llamó al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se adentraba en la vivienda.

-Ahora mismo salgo.

Heiji sin embargo siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Las paredes eran de color hueso y el suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta rosa fucsia. A la izquierda estaba una gran puerta de conducía el salón y seguidamente las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta. A la derecha, estaban las puertas de la cocina y el baño. Como siempre hacía, entró en el salón de los Toyama y se sentó en uno de sus sofás de cuero. En la casa había un silencio sepulcral. Podía suponer que los padres de la chica no estaban. Su progenitor seguramente estuviera en algún caso, y su madre no tenía la menor idea. La cuestión era que ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí, lo cual le hacía sentirse más nervioso, ya que no tenía nadie con quien hablar y matar así el tiempo de espera.

Kazuha bajó a los pocos minutos y se plantó en la puerta del salón. Heiji no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Dios, aquella noche estaba preciosa. Llevaba una falda negra con vuelo que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, y una blusa vaporosa de tirantes color rosa palo. Se había soltado el pelo y maquillado un poco. Aquella tarde, con la luz del atardecer que entraba por los ventanales del salón y que iluminaba su cuerpo, Heiji pensó que iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho esa misma mañana por teléfono: aquella iba a ser una noche especial para ella. Por eso, se dirigió a la puerta del salón para salir de la casa, no sin antes mirar a Kazuha y sonreír. La chica se quedó mirándole desde el marco de la entrada de la estancia sin moverse.

-¿Qué haces ahí? No puedes quedarte aquí hoy precisamente, ya te he dicho que esta noche iba a ser especial. – dijo guiñándole el ojo desde la entrada de la casa. Kazuha se sonrojó levemente y finalmente decidió seguirle, para después ponerse sus sandalias de tiras negras con un poco de plataforma y salir de la residencia al lado de Heiji. Ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer se aquella _su noche_.


	2. Capítulo 2

Heiji y Kazuha salieron de la residencia de los Toyama sobre las 7 de la tarde. Al estar a finales de agosto, aún quedaba un pequeño resquicio de luz solar en el cielo. El chico había pensado en llevarla al parque para ver la puesta de sol. Después la llevaría a cenar a un buen restaurante, y por último a tomar algo y bailar. Cuando ella estuviera cansada, cogerían un taxi y la llevaría a casa. Con la salida de aquella noche, Heiji pretendía darle a su amiga una especie de "anticipo indirecto" de lo que iba a pasar próximamente. Había encontrado la manera perfecta de declararse. Al final de la noche, le daría a Kazuha un billete de tren. Su plan era marcharse con ella a Kyoto, con la excusa de que tenía que resolver unos asuntos importantes de su club de kendo. Para que ella quisiera ir con él y no rechazara la invitación, le diría que todos los gastos corrían a cargo del instituto, ya que no accedería si le decía que se iban a alojar en el hotel más caro de toda la ciudad. Quería disfrutar con ella de una experiencia mágica, y al final del viaje, antes de volver a Osaka, declararse en el mismo lugar en el que se enamoró de ella, bajo el mismo cerezo en flor.

El corazón de Kazuha iba a cien por hora. Al igual que Heiji, ella también se había dado cuenta del gran cambio que había dado su relación en sus pocas salidas durante aquel verano, y le encantaba. Se sentía genial cuando la miraba de aquella manera en la que sólo él sabía hacerlo, o cuando la cogía de la mano en el momento oportuno. Le quería. Le quería como nunca llegó a querer a nadie, de la tierra a la luna con pasitos de tortuga. Aunque pelearan constantemente, no podía olvidar lo bien que la hacía sentir, lo arropada, lo querida, lo respetada.

Ambos hablaron de cosas triviales durante todo el camino hasta el parque. Una vez allí, los dos se tumbaron en la hierba a ver las nubes, y se hizo el silencio. De repente, Heiji sintió como unos dedos se enredaban tímidamente con los suyos. Hasta entonces, siempre había sido él quien se había atrevido a dar el primer paso para hacer aquel tipo de cosas, y le encantaba que esta vez fuera ella quien se lanzara a acercarse a él, aunque fuera solo mediante un simple roce de manos. No importaba, pues era la piel de Kazuha la que estaba entrando en contacto con la suya. Heiji miró a su amiga sonrojado, y esta, en las mismas condiciones que él, le sonrió. El chico devolvió su mirada al cielo y por un momento se permitió cerrar los ojos, e inspirar muy hondo. Estaba allí, con Kazuha tumbada a su lado, y su mano entrelazada con la suya. ¿Qué importaban ya los casos? ¿Qué importaban el resto de personas? Daba igual si el mundo se caía a pedazos, ella estaba allí, feliz con él. ¿Es que acaso había una mejor sensación que esa?. De repente, Heiji sintió como Kazuha soltaba su mano, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos y saliera de su burbuja. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y la chica, ahora tumbada en dirección hacia el cuerpo de su amigo y apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre su brazo doblado, se la devolvió, aunque esta vez no había en ella ningún vestigio de felicidad. Heiji la miró confundido y temeroso. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal?.

-Heiji.

-Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas aquella vez, cuando me dijiste que querías ser libre?

-Sí. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Nada en especial. Simplemente me preguntaba si te sientes así ahora mismo.

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Pues así, feliz.

-Sí, sí me siento feliz. ¿A qué viene todo esto?-preguntó el chico, poniéndose en la misma posición que su amiga, extrañado.

-¿Sabes? Muchas veces me acuerdo de ti cuando miro al cielo.

-¿Por qué?

-El cielo es inmenso, como tus ansias de ser libre.

-Sigo sin comprender a qué viene todo esto.

-Heiji, ¿yo te hago sentirte libre?

-Dime de una buena vez por qué dices esto.

-A veces pienso que yo de alguna forma te ato. Te ato a esta ciudad, a una amistad. Creo que no he hecho bien dándote la mano, ni siquiera sé si tú querías, o no. – Llegados a este punto de la conversación, Kazuha comenzó a sonrojarse. Ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de los cambios que había dado su relación aquel verano, pero nunca habían hablado abiertamente de ello.

-Que yo sepa, aquella conversación terminó contigo dándome la razón. Tú también querías ser libre. Además, por esa lógica yo también te estaría atando, ya que yo comencé a darte la mano a ti sin ni siquiera preguntarte. Es más, ahora mismo ni siquiera sé si eso te molestó o te…

-Eso nunca podría molestarme.- Dijo Kazuha desviando la mirada de la del chico, rápidamente, y aún más roja que antes.

-A mí tampoco podrías molestarme tú. – la chica sonrió tímidamente, y miró a Heiji a los ojos.

-Ven, acércate.- le pidió el moreno. Ella se acercó a él, y acto seguido, el chico pasó un brazo por su espalda y se tiró bocarriba en la hierba del parque, arrastrándola con él. De esta forma, Kazuha quedó tumbada sobre su pecho. Heiji la acercó más a él con su brazo, hasta quedar la cabeza de ella por debajo de su barbilla.

-Me haces libre, Kazuha.- dijó Heiji de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Deja de decir chorradas. Estar toda la vida obligado a verle la cara a la misma persona no es precisamente lo más parecido a ser libre.

-Podría haber pasado de ti desde el minuto uno. Realmente, si quisiera ahora mismo podría echarte a un lado, tumbarte otra vez en la hierba; donde estabas antes, levantarme de aquí, decirte que tengo a una tía buenísima esperándome en algún sitio, e irme.- Heiji paró de hablar un momento, y la apartó de la misma forma que había explicado hacía un momento. Los ojos de Kazuha ya habían comenzado a enrojecerse cuando de repente, el moreno se tumbó sobre ella, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codos. -Sin embargo, no me levantaré, ni te diré que tengo a una tía buenísima esperándome y seguidamente me marcharé, porque no quiero. ¿Lo entiendes ya Kazuha? No tengo ninguna clase de compromiso contigo, podría dejarte aquí e irme a echar un polvo con alguna de mis admiradoras. Sin embargo, aunque nada me ate a ti, te antepongo antes que cualquier polvo con cualquier chica, por muy buena que esté. Yo decido a quien le dedicó mi tiempo y esta noche yo quiero que sea nuestra. Quiero pasarla contigo, porque la cadena que me ata a ti, también, en realidad me da libertad.- Kazuha se quedó mirando a Heiji, algo asombrada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Con algo de miedo, levantó una mano y la llevó a la cara de Heiji. En toda su vida, podía dar fe de que nunca había conocido a un chico como él. Le encantaba su piel, su pelo y sus ojos. Desde que era pequeño, siempre había sido muy guapo, y conforme fue creciendo, esa belleza se fue convirtiendo en un indiscutible atractivo que le había hecho tener un gran éxito entre las chicas del instituto desde que entró en la secundaria. Cuántas habrían sido capaces incluso de dar dinero con tal de tener el más mínimo roce con él. Y allí estaba ella, tumbada con él sobre su cuerpo, mirándose a los ojos. La miraba de una manera en la que nadie lo había hecho jamás. No sabía exactamente cuál era la diferencia entre aquella mirada y el resto, pero la tranquilizaba. La hacía sentir bien.

Heiji le sonrió, para a continuación terminar con la distancia entre sus cuerpos y tumbarse sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. La mano que Kazuha tenía en su mejilla pasó al pelo de su mano, para después comenzar a acariciarlo levemente. Kazuha apoyó sus labios en la frente del chico, y al igual que Heiji cerró los ojos.

-Y yo, ¿te hago libre a ti?- preguntó el moreno sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Kazuha comenzó a reírse levemente y besó su frente de manera suave. Heiji sonrió, abrió los ojos, y subió levemente su cabeza hasta dejarla a la altura de la de Kazuha y pegar su frente con la de ella. Se colocó al lado de la chica, pasó su brazo derecho por encima de su cuerpo, y la pegó a su cuerpo, todo lo que pudo. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ya nada más era necesario, estaba en su lugar.

Heiji abrió los ojos cuando ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Kazuha aún seguía durmiendo.

-Kazuha.- la llamó sacudiéndola levemente.

-Dime- contestó ella abriendo los ojos con dificultad, aún con voz de dormida.

-Mira.- Heiji se colocó bocarriba otra vez, mirando en dirección contraria a su amiga. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y miró hacia el mismo lugar.

Ver aquella puesta de sol juntos, no tenía precio. Aquel era uno de esos momentos que ellos consideraban íntimos, así que el moreno, como era normal en él desde hacía un tiempo hasta entonces, sujetó la mano de Kazuha. Esta sonrió para sí.

-¿Nos vamos? Tengo un poco de hambre.- Heiji emitió un suave sonido a modo de asentimiento y se levantó de allí rumbo al restaurante, llevando a la chica de la mano.


	3. Capítulo 3

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal. Charlaban sobre cualquier tema, y de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían. Al final de esta, una camarera se acercó a la mesa para traer la cuenta. La chica no debía ser más de dos años mayor que ellos. Era una mujer despampanante. Tenía el pelo rubio y muy largo, seguramente teñido y con extensiones. Era algo más alta que Kazuha, con una silueta llena de insinuantes curvas, un pecho firme y unas piernas preciosas. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del trabajo, con lo cual no debería llamar especialmente la atención, si no fuera porque era tan extremadamente guapa que incluso con eso estaba preciosa. Además, tenía una voz melodiosa y una sonrisa muy dulce.

Tras dejar en la mesa la bandeja con la cuenta, se quedó unos instantes mirando a Heiji, reconociéndole al instante.

-Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó Heiji, quien ya se sentía algo incómodo por el intenso escrutinio al que se veía sometido por aquella chica.

-No puede ser… ¿Eres Heiji Hattori? ¿El detective del Oeste?

-Sí, soy…

-¡¡AHHHHHH!! Es increíble, eres aún más guapo en persona que por la tele. Me llamo Keiko Wada, estudiante en mi último año de instituto. Apuesto lo que sea a que somos de la misma edad.

-Sí, estás en lo…. -Heiji fue interrumpido por segunda vez aquella noche.

-Oye, termino mi turno en cosa de una hora. ¿Qué te parecería ir a tomar algo después? Así podríamos conocernos mejor. – Sonrió la chica. Kazuha no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Estaban tonteando con Heiji en sus narices, pero ella no se sentía capaz de decir nada. Porque, ¿quién era ella frente a una chica así?. La morena estaba perdida a sus pensamientos, escuchando vagamente lo que decía aquella camarera cuando de repente la voz de su amigo se alzó.

-Lo siento mucho Keiko, pero como puedes ver estoy acompañado – Dijo señalando a Kazuha con la mano – así que si no te importa nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. – Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Heiji se levantó de la mesa, depositando antes la cantidad de dinero que tenía que pagar por la cena, y comenzó a andar rumbo a la salida del local, seguido por Kazuha.

Ya eran las once de la noche cuando terminaron de cenar, así que, aunque estuvieran en agosto, corría una suave brisa que traía consigo algo de frío. De todas formas, Heiji no podía sentir el frío. Estaba colorado como un tomate por la situación que se había dado con aquella camarera. ¿Qué pensaría Kazuha de él en aquel momento? Él quería que aquella noche en el buen sentido, pero no que uno de sus recuerdos fuera haber sido completamente ignorada en medio de su propia cita. Porque sí, era una cita. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho en voz alta, ambos lo sabían. Eran perfectamente conscientes de la química que había entre los dos. Mientras Heiji divagaba, Kazuha estuvo mirándole. Estaba demasiado pensativo. ¿Y si había decidido que ahora, en vez de estar con ella, quería echar aquel polvo con una tía buenísima? Desde luego, lo que había pasado hacia un rato era un claro ejemplo de que si no lo hacía, era porque era idiota. Aún así, que ella supiera, nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie. Es más, se atrevería a afirmar que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

-Perdón. – Heiji rompió el silencio disculpándose algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta era nuestra noche especial, en la que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos iba a hacer todo lo posible para que fuera inolvidable. Sin embargo, cuando esa chica me ha hablado, yo la he contestado amablemente, a pesar de que estaba ignorando tu presencia. Indirectamente yo también te he faltado el respeto. Así que perdóname, por haberla cagado otra vez.

Kazuha paró en seco y se quedó mirando a Heiji. Entonces comenzó a reír a carcajadas. El moreno la observaba confuso. -No es tu culpa, idiota. Además, puede ser que simplemente no se haya fijado en mí por los nervios. De todas formas, era muy mona, ¿no? -terminó la chica guiñándole el ojo a su amigo y sonriendo.

-Tss, no estaba mal. – Después de esto, Heiji volvió a emprender su marcha con Kazuha al lado.

-No me molestaré si lo admites. De todas formas no somos nada. – El moreno se paró de nuevo, y a continuación rodeó suavemente el cuerpo de su amiga con los brazos, para después acercarla a él.

-Tienes razón, no somos nada. Somos algo más que eso, y aunque no sé lo que es, no puede gustarme más. – Dijo Heiji juntando la frente con la de su amiga. Kazuha lo miró extrañada y sonrojada. Él le sonrió, y la chica le imitó. Probablemente, si hubieran pasado así unos minutos más hubieran terminando besándose, de no haber sido por el incómodo pitido del teléfono de Heiji.

-¡Heiji tío! Estamos todos en la fiesta de la playa, ¿dónde coño estas? – Es verdad, la fiesta. El club de kendo acostumbraba a hacer una "pequeña celebración" todos los años un poco antes de empezar el nuevo curso. Y él, como capitán del equipo debía asistir. Habían planeado aquello a principios de verano, pero con tantos casos lo había olvidado. Para él, aquella era cita obligatoria, pero, ¿qué haría con Kazuha? -¡Vamos, ven ya, te estamos esperando!

-Sí, sí. – Y colgó. – Kazuha, tengo un pequeño problema, la fiesta del…

-Lo he escuchado todo. Ve, ni te preocupes por mí. He traído dinero, así que puedo volver sola a casa si llamo a un taxi.- respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Ni hablar. Tú te vienes conmigo. Serás mi pareja en la fiesta. Dijo Heiji agarrandola de la mano y comenzando a andar algo más rápido que antes.

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi pareja. Todo el mundo puede llevar a un acompañante, y tú eres la mía. No pienso dejar que te vayas sola a casa. Además, te prometí que esta noche iba a ser especial. Así que, ven conmigo. Íbamos a un bar de todas maneras, ¿no?. Supongo que esto servirá, es algo parecido. -La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y aferrarse con firmeza a la mano de Heiji.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde se celebraba la fiesta, ya que el restaurante estaba acerca de la bahía. En la arena de la playa había un escenario, y delante de este muchísima gente bailaba al ritmo del DJ que estaba pinchando una canción de música electrónica. Heiji y Kazuha llegaron a la playa cogidos de la mano, pero la chica lo soltó inmediatamente cuando vio llegar a la gente. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Es que le daba vergüenza que los vieran así? El moreno se enfadó ligeramente.

-¡Heiji tío! Quién te ha visto y quién te ve. ¿Qué tal va todo? Ya vemos que vienes acompañado. – Dijo uno de los amigos del chico. Los ojos de los adolescentes recorrían a Kazuha de arriba abajo. Heiji comenzó a sentir algo así como un calor en el interior de su cuerpo, acompañado de unas ganas injustificadas de borrarles a todos esa cara de babosos. Le cabreaba muchísimo que miraran a Kazuha como un mero trozo de carne. La estaban faltando enormemente al respeto, estaban reduciendo todo lo que ella era a algo tan mundano como las ganas de tirarsela. No la veían como nada más que una tía buena.

-Sí, vengo acompañado. Y antes de que preguntéis, no somos nada. La he traído solo porque no he encontrado a nadie más. – Aquella afirmación rompió el corazón de Kazuha. Ahí estaba otra vez Heiji. Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien aquella noche.

-Entonces si no sois nada, puedo decirte libremente que hay una chica que quiere conocerte. Así que ven aquí, que te lo vas a pasar muy bien. – Dijeron sus amigos con tono insinuante, empujandolos a él y a Kazuha hacia la improvisada pista de baile. Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente se acercó a Heiji aquella chica de la que habían hablado antes los chicos. Y evidentemente era guapísima también, ¿cómo no? Tenía el pelo largo y sedoso de un color azul oscuro, que combinaba con sus ojos grises y enormes, cubiertos por una fila de largas y oscuras pestañas. Estaba muy maquillada, lo cual marcaba más sus facciones femeninas y la hacían ver aún más atractiva de lo que era. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, cubierto por un vestido ajustado de color verde botella. Heiji y ella comenzaron a hablar animadamente. Mientras tanto, uno de los amigos del moreno se acercó a Kazuha ofreciéndole un vaso con vodka y cola. La chica aceptó el ofrecimiento al instante, necesitaba algo que la hiciera distraerse, y el alcohol era la opción perfecta. Se fue con el amigo de Heiji a la pista de baile y estuvieron allí bailando durante un buen rato, pero, aún después de ir ya por el cuarto cubata, no podía evitar mirar al chico cada dos por tres y sentirse fatal. Además, el alcohol ya se le había subido bastante a la cabeza.

-Perdona, no me encuentro bien. Me voy a dar una vuelta. – y salió corriendo hasta alejarse de la gente, para sentarse a la orilla del mar. Se sentía una auténtica idiota por haber creído que Heiji sentía por ella lo más mínimo. Seguro que al final de la noche, cuando la dejara en casa, me diría que todo lo que había dicho era una broma, y ella fingiría haberse dado cuenta también y ambos seguirían con sus vidas. Bueno, eso si la acompaña, porque al parecer ya estaba bien acompañado, no la necesitaba a ella. Kazuha se encogió sobre sí misma y empezó a sollozar, escuchando de fondo las canciones lentas que el DJ hacía sonar, e imaginando como su amigo estaría bailando con aquella chica.

-¡Eh, Kazuha! ¿Qué te pasa? – Tras decir esto y ver que la chica no respondía, el recién llegado Heiji se arrodilló a su lado y le paso el brazo por encima, atrayendola hacia si pecho. Kazuha notó que estaba respirando rápidamente, y ninguna tela cubría su cuerpo. Entonces ella lo miró. Tenía la camisa abierta y las mejillas coloradas. Además respiraba muy rápido, y tenía varias marcas de besos en las mejillas. El chico también la miraba fijamente, en parte por el ligero mareo que sentía debido al alcohol, y por otra parte, por la expresión de expresión que tenía Kazuha en la cara.

-Perdona, Kazuha. Siento haberte dejado sola, pero no podía desprenderme de esa chica.

-Ya veo… dijo la chica fijándose en las marcas de pintalabios de la mejilla de su amigo.

-No ha pasado nada, Kazuha. No nos hemos liado ni nada parecido.

-Entonces, ¿de qué son esas marcas de besos? ¿Y por qué tienes la camisa abierta? No hace falta que me mientas. De todas formas, tú mismo lo dijiste, no somos nada. – ahí estaba el problema. La había cagado otra vez. En el momento en el que había negado todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, no se había parado a pensar en cómo si sentía Kazuha. Era algo que estaba tan acostumbrado a decir, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que a su amiga podría molestarle.

-La chica me ha dado un beso en la mejilla, eso es todo. Yo la he rechazado. Y tengo la camisa abierta por el calor. Si no te das cuenta estoy un poco borracho. – dijo Heiji riéndose.

-¿Y si yo no hubiera estado aquí? ¿La hubieras seguido rechazando?

\- Sí, porque por muy raro que te parezca, llevo un tiempo enamorado.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿De quién?

\- De una morena preciosa. – Dijo Heiji mirándola con una expresión algo extraña en la cara. Al ver esto, Kazuha comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¿De qué te ries?

\- No puedes imaginarte la cara de borracho que tienes.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de tú risa? – Heiji también comenzó a reírse. Después de un rato, ambos pararon y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

\- Y si tan enamorado estás, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo y no buscas a esa morena preciosa? – Preguntó Kazuha divertida, al tiempo que empezaba a sonar la canción All mine de One Ok Rock.

\- Sólo quería bailar contigo. – Dijo Heiji levantándose. - ¿Qué dice señorita? ¿Me concede este baile? – Kazuha aceptó el ofrecimiento de su amigo, cogiendo la mano que este le tendía y siguiéndolo. Ambos quedaron a la orilla del mar, donde se quitaron los zapatos para entrar después en el agua. De repente Heiji se paró delante de ella, y sustuvo las manos de su amiga mientras la miraba.

-¿Qué pasa Heiji? – preguntó Kazuha, con el corazón a cien por hora. El moreno la sonrió, y después se agachó para sujetarla por debajo de las piernas y levantarla. - ¿Pero qué hace, te has vuelo loco? ¡¡Heiji!! – Gritaba la chica entre risas. Mientras, su amigo se adentraba en el mar, hasta que el agua le llegaba poco más abajo de las rodillas. Entonces, soltó a Kazuha, a quién el agua le cubría por completo las rótulas. Instintivamente, la chica colocó las manos en los hombros de su amigo, y este hizo lo mismo en las caderas de ella, al tiempo que pegó su frente con la de la morena. Los dos se mecían lentamente al ritmo de la música, mientras iban acercando cada vez más sus rostros. Llegó un momento en el que apenas había espacio entre ellos, incluso sus labios se rozaban. Pero por muy borrachos que estuvieran, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ejercer la presión necesaria para que aquel leve contacto se convirtiera en algo más.

-Kazuha, ¿te importaría si te besara ahora mismo? – Dijo Heiji rompiendo el silencio. La chica pasó una de las manos que estaban en los hombros del moreno hasta su nuca, lo cual él entendió como una respuesta, y entonces, la besó.


	4. Chapter 4

En un principio no quiso profundizarlo mucho, simplemente ejerció una leve presión sobre los labios de su amiga, por si ella quería apartarse. Pero no lo hizo, por el contrario enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, y enredó sus dedos en el pelo del chico. Heiji se encontraba en su paraíso personal, y debido a su estado de embriaguez, ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir si aquello estaba pasando realmente o simplemente era su imaginación, pero, ¿qué importaba? Estaba allí, con ella, besándola. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Por segunda vez aquel día, fue Kazuha quien dio el paso, y abrió ligeramente su boca para entrelazar su lengua con la de Heiji. Él se dejó llevar por la iniciativa que la chica había tomado, y se limitó a acercarla aún más a su cuerpo. No quería que pasara entre ellos ni un poco de aire. Podía sentir el corazón de la chica latir a través de la fina tela de su blusa que separaba sus cuerpos. Cada vez necesitaba sentir más de ella, por lo que las manos que él tenía en la espalda de Kazuha pasaron a las mejillas de la muchacha, con la intención de profundizar el beso. Ella al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga acercó aún más sus rostros.

Poco a poco, ambos fueron relajando el beso, hasta que separaron sus labios, y se quedaron con las frentes unidas, y abrazados. Heiji no era capaz de mirarla, pues no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer aquello. Después de un rato, Kazuha alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de Heiji y le sonrió. Él no puedo evitar regalarle su mejor sonrisa de vuelta.

-¿Vamos a bailar?-preguntó Kazuha al darse cuenta de que habían vuelto a poner música algo más movida. La morena cogió a su amigo de la mano sin darle tiempo a decir nada, y se dirigió con él a la improvisada pista de baile que los jóvenes tenían en aquella playa. Heiji la seguía completamente hipnotizado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aquello no era lo que había planeado, pero tampoco podía decir que se arrepintiera. Sin embargo, ahora no se veía capaz de articular palabra. ¿Qué iba a pasar mañana? Ambos habían bebido, siendo Kazuha la que estaba más ebria de los dos. ¿Y si ella no se acordaba a la mañana siguiente? O peor aún, ¿y si le decía que se arrepentía? No podría soportarlo.

Una vez en el medio de aquella marabunta de gente, se acercaron a ellos los amigos de Heiji. Miraban a Kazuha con una expresión que él conocía muy bien. Los chicos podían saber perfectamente nada más mirarla que la chica estaba de alcohol hasta las cejas, y se jugaba el cuello a que intentarían algo con ella.

-¡Heiji, tío! ¿Qué te pasa en la boca? Tienes los labios brillantes.-

-¿No me digas que por fin te has liado con alguien? ¡Ya era hora, joder!-

-Sí, ha sido conmigo.-Sentenció Aiko, la chica con la cual había estado hablando antes, quien apareció de repente para plantarle un beso en la mejilla al aturdido moreno.-Bueno, me marcho, cuando quieras repetir, ya sabes.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo y metiendo un papel en el bolsillo de su camisa, para después irse. Los amigos de Heiji se quedaron con la boca abierta. Todos creían que la persona a la cual pertenecía el labial que el chico llevaba en su boca era de Kazuha, pero al parecer se habían equivocado. Sin embargo, no podían quejarse, porque la chica hacía las delicias de la mayoría de los chicos del instituto, con su cuerpo tonificado gracias a las prácticas de aikido, y esa aparente inocencia que los enloquecía. Siempre estaba con Heiji, por lo que todos creían que esos dos tenían algo, pero ahora que se había confirmado lo contrario, tenían campo libre para acercarse a aquella chica todo lo que quisieran.

La morena se quedó mirándole sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Ella había mentido delante de sus narices, y él no había hecho nada para negarlo. ¿Sería que antes de besarla a ella, había pasado algo entre ellos y su amigo la había mentido?, ¿o es que no le había importado en absoluto lo que había pasado minutos antes? No lo entendía muy bien, pero aquello no se iba a quedar así. Si a él no le importaba, ella no iba a ser menos. Ella también podía atraer a los chicos, y en aquel preciso momento, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Por lo que, cuando los amigos de Heiji empezaron a bailar con ella no se negó, e intentaba pegarse bien a ellos, ante la atónita mirada de su amigo, que estaba empezando a hervir en celos. Al rato se acercaron a ellos las chicas que habían venido con ellos, y se unieron a bailar con el grupo. Kazuha y Heiji, aunque intentaban hacer ver que no se importaban, no podían evitar mirarse a cada momento, vigilando que nadie se acercase al otro más de la cuenta. Podían ver como ambos seguían bebiendo cada vez más, para así poder desinhibirse más y olvidarse de la desagradable situación. Sin embargo, cuanto más alcohol ingerían, menor era el orgullo que les impedía acercarse poco a poco, hasta bailar uno al lado del otro. Sin darse cuenta de esto, también a causa del alcohol, uno de los amigos de Heiji, con el que Kazuha llevaba un buen rato ya bailando, se acercó a la chica con intenciones poco honestas. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, y el moreno, muy celoso, comenzó a bailar también con una de las chicas que se le había acercado antes. De repente, la satisfacción que Kazuha sentía al hacer ver a Heiji que no le importaba lo más mínimo, se convirtió en una desagradable sensación de vacío que se aferró a su pecho, para después dar lugar a una ira inexplicable que llevó a que la chica, harta de aquella situación, se acercara a Heiji, lo agarrara del brazo y lo pegara completamente a ella.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-gritó Heiji. Sin embargo, cuando se miraron a los ojos, desapareció de sus miradas cualquier rastro de enfado. Entonces, una sensación de calidez se apoderó de sus cuerpos. No querían que aquello se quedara en un simple beso a olvidar, querían más de ellos, querían perderse el uno en el otro, querían vivir momentos juntos, querían transformar los besos en rutina y hacer naturales las miradas. Querían recordar aquello para el resto de sus vidas. Kazuha bajó su mano hasta rozarla con la de Heiji, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amiga, y junto las frentes de ambos. Nadie a su alrededor se había dado cuenta de esto, ni siquiera las parejas de baile de Kazuha y Heiji, que ya hacía tiempo que se habían alejado de allí. Sin embargo, ellos no se percataron de aquello, ni de nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El mundo se había paralizado, solo quedaban ellos, parados en el centro de la pista, pegados el uno al otro y con las manos entrelazadas. Kazuha cogió la otra mano de Heiji y la llevó a su cintura. El chico la miró sorprendido. Ella también estaba mirándole.

\- Me gustaría que bailaras conmigo.-

-¿¡Aquí!?- preguntó de repente Heiji desorbitado.

-Sí, no tiene nada de malo. Pero si no quieres está bien.- Ella tenía razón. No había nada de malo en que bailaran juntos allí. Es más, sería genial poder hacerlo, no importaba si los demás pensaban que había algo entre ellos. Le daba igual que se enteraran, es más, quería que lo hicieran, que hablaran de ellos, que le molestaran hasta la saciedad con que quería a Kazuha, y con que Kazuha le quería a él. Quería escuchar aquello hasta el día de su muerte.

-No Kazuha, no está bien.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kazuha extrañada.

-¿Estás de coña? Obviamente porque no se bailar, y no me puedo permitir hacer ese ridículo. Por favor Kazuha, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que tengo una dignidad. - Dijo Heiji entre risas.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo te veo? ¿No harías el ridículo?-

-No sabía que eras mi admiradora. Me alegra saberlo. Y si eso es así, me complace informarle que usted es algo así como una "admiradora V.I.P", por lo que está en su derecho de ver todas a este apuesto detective en todas sus facetas. Siéntase privilegiada señorita, eso no es algo que pueda tener cualquiera.- Dijo riéndose entre dientes. Su compañera lo miró sonriente y los dos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Tan ensimismados estaban el uno con el otro que ni siquiera se pararon a pensar en los demás cuando comenzaron a besarse delante de todos.

Estuvieron allí hasta que abrieron las estaciones de metro de la ciudad para poder volver a casa. Una vez terminada la fiesta, Heiji decidió acompañar a Kazuha a casa, ya que, aunque a él ya se le habían pasado de una manera considerable los efectos del alcohol su amiga todavía seguía estando bastante ebria.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.- Heiji cogió de la mano a Kazuha y se dirigió con ella hacia la estación de metro.

El chico no se podía creer todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Desde que la morena decidió acercarse a él mientras bailaban, no se habían separado en toda la noche. Es más, parecían una pareja, ya que se besaban continuamente, se hablaban al oído se abrazaban…

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó Heiji después de echarle un brazo por encima a Kazuha cuando iba de camino a la estación. Hacía unas horas, estas cosas se le hubieran hecho más fáciles, ya que no era totalmente consciente de la magnitud de sus acciones. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba más lúcido, le costaba mucho más acercarse a ella de esa forma. Sabía que se estaba acercando el momento de la verdad. Cuando a Kazuha se le pasaran los efectos del alcohol, sabría qué pensaba ella sobre todo aquello.

\- No, nunca me podrías molestar.- respondió la chica acurrucándose contra su pecho mientras andaban. – Hueles a colonia de chica.-

-Huelo a TU colonia de chica.-Sintió a Kazuha sonreír contra su cuello, y enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Siguieron andando en completo silencio hasta subir al tren, y desde la estación de destino hasta la casa de la muchacha. Una vez allí, la morena metió la llave en la cerradura del portón del jardín, y arrastró a Heiji tras ella. Sin embargo, no abrió la puerta principal, sino que se plantó delante del moreno. Ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos. Ahí estaban otra vez, esos latidos descontrolados en el corazón de Heiji. No sabía exactamente qué podía tener él para que ella le permitiera acercarse tanto a ella, pero le encantaría saberlo para así cuidar de esa cualidad tan bien como cuidaba de ella. Porque Kazuha le daba vida, le daba un toque de color a su vida, le hacía sonreír, le apoyaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Entonces decidió tomarla de las manos.

-Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido tu noche especial?-

-Ha estado bien.-respondió la chica sonriendo.-pero me falta algo más para sea perfecta.-Una expresión de curiosidad apareció en la cara de Heiji, quien fue abrazado por Kazuha.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo.-El chico creía que le faltaba el aire. ¿Es que acaso ella le estaba pidiendo…? –Mis padres no están, nadie nos molestará.- No, no podía ser posible. Decidió apartarla levemente de su cuerpo para así poder encararla.

-Kazuha, a ver, yo por el momento no estoy dispuesto…-

-No quiero eso. Sé que estoy bebida, y que a lo mejor mañana no me acordaré de nada. Por eso, me encantaría verte ahí conmigo dentro de unas horas, para que me lo recuerdes.-Dijo Kazuha cogiéndole de la mano. Sólo iban a dormir, ¿qué podía pasar?

\- Vienes, ¿no?- Heiji se limitó a sonreír, y a seguir a la morena al interior de la residencia de los Toyama. Una vez dentro, ya con las ideas un poco más claras, acorraló a Kazuha contra la puerta de entrada, encerrándola entre sus brazos, para después besarla apasionadamente.

-Gracias, por hacer de esta una noche perfecta.-

-NUESTRA noche perfecta.- la corrigió Heiji una vez estuvieron los dos tumbados tranquilamente en la cama, antes de rendirse entre los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
